


Three times they met

by wenny1017



Category: Bridget Jones (Movies), Tomorrow Never Dies (1997)
Genre: Hugh grant - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenny1017/pseuds/wenny1017
Summary: James Bond执行任务要追查黑帮老大的情妇，去跟踪的时候发现情妇出轨被老大找人干掉了，他来迟一步，而那个美艳少妇出轨的对象正一脸懵地躺在豪华酒店的大床上，衣服都还没穿上呢





	Three times they met

James Bond收到Q发来的消息，他要找的人就在伦敦公园巷希尔顿酒店。  
要找到这个女人的踪迹还真是不容易，可是James必须赶在Eliot Caver的人之前找到她，作为这个媒体大亨的地下情人，这个女人身上掌握的秘密，足以让James带回MI6去交差了。  
他来到酒店楼顶，仔细观察了下下面的情况，确认安全后，从手表中弹出一段细钢丝，挂在屋顶的边沿，然后顺着这根牢固的牵引丝，准确无误地落在希尔顿27楼总统套房的窗台外。  
轻触表盘，这根细丝便迅速蜷缩消失在夜色里，无迹可寻。  
他伏在窗边等了没一会儿，就听见卧室里传来嬉笑的声音，好吧，可能有点麻烦，房间里显然不止一个人。  
还没等他想好该怎么处理这种情况，James忽然听见卧室里传来一声男人的惊呼，他无声地潜过去，只见他的目标对象躺在地毯上，衣衫不整面色泛青，似乎已经不省人事。  
James及时冲进去，阻止了那个男人想要伸向床头电话的手。  
“保持冷静，然后告诉我发生了什么。”

尽管被吓得不轻，并且此时全身上下还只围着一条浴巾，Daniel依然表现出了与内心慌乱不符的沉着表情，客气地质问着。  
“Who the fuck are you?How did you get in?”  
James无视了他的问话，检查着“目标”的情况，很糟糕，看上去像是某种神经毒剂，可能是之前就服下的（也许是掺在食物里？）。一旁的茶几上放着几杯酒和一些，显然是助兴的药物，看来是因为刺激导致毒性迅速发作。  
Daniel对于被当作空气这件事很不爽，原本要跟自己上床的女人突然死亡，又不知从哪冒出来个男人，一身黑西装看上去不像什么好人  
“好吧，你可以不说话，但是我必须要报警了。”  
“No！”Daniel的手还没来得及够到沙发上自己的外套，就被这个不认识的男人一把拽住，扯到跟前，“如果你不希望跟她一样，就乖乖听我的，什么都别做。”  
Daniel心里一紧，终于又意识到当下的危险，可是他为什么要相信这个从没见过的男人呢？  
“我怎么知道会不会是你杀了她？”  
James抬起头看着他：“如果是我，你觉得你现在还会活着吗？”  
Daniel耸了耸肩，姑且相信他说得有道理吧，可现在的情况该怎么办，既然不能报警，那他离开这鬼地方总可以吧。  
“好吧，那我穿上衣服离开，可以吗？听着，我跟她并不熟，只是一夜情而已，我也不清楚她认识什么人惹上了什么麻烦，我留在这毫无用处。”  
Daniel觉得今天自己大概是走霉运，只想赶快回家冲个热水澡然后好好睡一觉把这些事抛到脑后。然而James的一句话让他又犹豫了。  
“你猜，杀她的人会不会守在酒店的什么地方，等着收尸呢？”  
Daniel立刻惊出一身冷汗，下意识地反驳道：“不可能，她说过保密工作做得很好，她的丈夫不会知道我们在这里的。”刚说完他就发现自己说漏嘴了。  
James挑了挑眉，对他的话不置可否。敲门声忽然响起，服务员的声音透过门缝传进来：“您好，客房服务。”他转过身看着脸色忽然变得慌乱的Daniel，露出意味深长的微笑。  
“所以，想打个赌吗？”

服务员看到房门打开，开门的是一个高大的男人，衬衫松松垮垮地敞开着。他向对方解释道这是酒店为了庆祝开业50周年，赠送的高档红酒和精致小吃，希望客人会喜欢，然后将手推车推进套间。只见那个男人一边解着袖口一边随意地冲卧室里说道：“Darling，你想要再喝点酒吗？”  
接着卧室传来另一个男人的声音：“不了，我想我已经喝的够多了。”于是他转身冲着服务员抱歉地笑笑：“你听到了，感谢贵酒店的好意。请回吧。”  
然而服务员并没有放弃，他依旧热情地邀请客人们品尝下他们的酒店的点心。James的直觉没错，这个服务员显然很有问题，不过从目前的表现来看，来者似乎并不能确定他们要找的女人是否在这间套房。  
也许他们还在摸查？毕竟能入驻这样高档酒店的客人都身份不低，一旦弄错了后果也是不堪设想。  
James忽然决定将计就计，他并没再坚持请服务员离开，而是解开了自己的衬衫纽扣，然后走进卧室坐到床边，俯下身去，在一脸疑惑的Daniel耳边轻声说了句：“嘘，不想死的话就乖乖配合我一下。”就压住他的双手，开始亲吻他的脖子，一路向上，在Daniel快要忍不住发出惊讶的质疑之前，堵住了他的嘴，给了他一个热切的法式亲吻。  
眼角的余光瞄向套间外部的客厅，很好，这个角度可以让那个“服务员”清楚地看见卧室里的动静，应该可以让对方打消怀疑。  
漫长的一吻之后，James故作惊讶仿佛刚发现自己和“爱人”的亲密举动被外人撞见，抬起身一脸礼貌地对着“服务员”说道：“You see,we’re kind of busy here，可以请您出去的时候，帮忙将门关好吗？”  
这招果然很管用，服务员连忙致歉，推着推车退了出去。  
Daniel一把推开身上的人，往豪华大床的另一侧挪了挪，James摊了摊手，道：“好了，你可以放心了，至少他们应该不会再怀疑这个套间里的两个男人。”  
Daniel狠狠地擦了擦自己的嘴角，这个动作让James觉得有点挫败，他可从来没在接吻对象脸上看到过这样嫌弃的神色。  
“你怎么知道他不是酒店的服务员？”  
“很简单，”James一边朝阳台走去一边解释道，“因为这间酒店成立才刚刚40来年。”他想要再检查一遍那个女人的身体，如此重要的东西，被她视作保命符的资料（虽然目前来看这并没能让她保住性命），她不可能让这东西离开自己视线范围之内的。  
他猜的没错，东西果然就被藏在贴身的内衣里。James拿到那个扁扁的小盒子，里面却并不是他预想的存储卡，而是一把钥匙，保险箱的钥匙。  
看来任务离结束还有一段距离。可怜的女人，James收好钥匙，又看了眼那个死状凄惨的女人，她活着的时候应该是艳光四射极具魅力的，否则不会让Elliot Caver对她死心塌地放松戒备。  
还有这么英俊的外遇对象，James回到房间里又看了眼Daniel，这个男人确实有能让女人痴迷的资本，也难怪那个女人要逃离Caver。不过这一切都与他无关，对他来说，唯一的任务就是找到Elliot Caver的犯罪证据，仅此而已。  
“Good luck!”他朝着Daniel说道，但愿那个老头还没有发现这个给他戴绿帽的人真实身份吧。  
那是他们第一次见面的情形。

第二次的见面则纯属意外。  
Elliot在他的庄园内为明日报举办答谢派对，邀请了众多圈内名流，Daniel当然不会放过这样难得的猎艳机会，更不用说他还有烫着金边的贵宾邀请函。  
这样的熟悉场合里Daniel显得如鱼得水，游刃有余，打扮精致的女宾们多数都无法将视线从他身上挪开，而他则从容地物色着自己的目标：不能太容易得手，因为会缺乏征服的快感；但也不可以太矜持，毕竟他希望今晚就能一发上垒，好一扫前些天那件事给他带来的不愉快阴影。  
并没多久，他就找到了自己的目标，一番调情后他在自己选中的猎物耳边低声报出二楼最靠边那间客房的位置，给了对方一个眼神就先行离去。Elliot的庄园他来过不止一次，早就对这栋建筑内的情况驾轻就熟，那是个隐蔽又很不错的调情场所。  
这样的事情在他们的圈子并不少见，这就是私人派对的好处，你可以做任何你想做的事情，而不用担心什么不快的后果。  
然而，事与愿违，Daniel在房间里啜着香槟，还没喝两口，就听见房门被打开的声音，再关上，然后被咔哒一声反锁了。  
他转过身，看到的不是预想中的香艳美女，而是上次希尔顿酒店那个男人。  
What the hell！？  
“恐怕我得请你出去，我还在等我的朋友。”Daniel几乎有些气急败坏了，他可不想再让这个家伙破坏他的又一次艳遇（然而他似乎忘记了，上一次严格算起来并不是这个人的责任。）  
“你是说那个穿红色长裙的美女吗？别担心，我已经替你安排妥了，她不会来打扰我们的。”  
去TM的，Daniel简直想狠狠揍眼前这人一顿，可是他心里有数，自己一看就不是对方的对手。所以他只能强压下心头的怒火：“好吧，所以这次，你又为什么会出现在这里？”  
“哦，我只是跟着你而已。”James耸耸肩，说话的语气仿佛像回答晚饭吃了什么那样自然，“你知道，我可是没有邀请函溜进来的，而你看上去对这儿很熟悉。对了，你知道Elliot Caver的卧室是那一间吗？”他一边回答着Daniel的问题，一边四处检查着房间和墙壁。不得不说Daniel很会选地方，这间屋子足够隐蔽，很适合做些不宜被人发现或打扰的事情。  
房门忽然被人敲响，让房间里的两个人都警觉起来，接着是试图转动门把手的声音。  
“谁在里面？”门外响起的，正是Elliot Caver本人的声音。没有办法，Daniel只能硬着头皮去开门。  
“Daniel？是你啊……”Elliot 看到他似乎有些意外，接着又将注意力转向一旁，眼神上下打量着房间内另一个，自己从没见过的男人。  
James反应很快，他自然地走到Daniel身边搂住他的腰，动作亲密暧昧。  
“很高兴认识你，我叫James，Daniel的……朋友。”说到最后那个词他故意稍微停顿了下，眼神轻佻地在旁边的同伴身上来回扫着。  
Elliot抬了抬眉，不置可否地望向Daniel，James知道这个老狐狸并不会相信他的一面之词，他明白他的命运现在就掌握在Daniel手里，只要他一句话，自己可能马上就会陷入危险的境地。  
作为一个训练有素的特工，007已经开始盘算着最佳的脱困路径了。  
而让他意外的是，Daniel竟配合他演起了戏：“抱歉Elliot，希望我的小‘情趣’没有给你带来困扰。”  
听到他这样说，Caver先生终于将信将疑地放下些戒备，他意味深长地看了他们一眼，摆出一个主人应有的招待态度：“不，当然不会，两位玩得开心，我就先告辞了。”说着便拜拜手，退了出去，并礼貌地关上了房门。  
“好吧，现在你……”Daniel长出了一口气，刚要说些什么却被James捂住了嘴，示意他不要出声。对方的另一只手还搂在他的腰间，身体紧贴着的姿态此刻极为暧昧。Daniel瞪大了双眼，j而James绿色的眼睛就在咫尺，他甚至可以看到对方瞳孔里自己的倒影。  
J“我想他还没走开。”低沉的话语在极近的距离内传入耳中，Danie甚至可以l感觉得到对方说话时呼出的气息，湿湿热热地喷在他的脸颊，让他不可抑制地变得敏感起来。  
“那现在怎么办？”Daniel无奈地问道，他忘了此刻自己被捂着嘴，只能发出含糊不清的声音。James却仿佛听懂了他的话。  
“很简单，我们就给他来点刺激的。”看到他眼神里一闪而过的狡黠，Daniel忽然有种不祥的预感。下一秒他就立刻感到原本搂在身后的那只手往下滑动，宽大的手掌包裹住他的臀部慢慢地揉捏着。  
这TM就是你说的刺激？！  
James捂在他嘴上的手刚放开，Daniel就忍不住要跳起来破口大骂了，然而还没来得及反应，即将出口的句子却瞬间变成了情不自禁的呻吟。因为James已经将这只解放出来的手，向下快速地游走，覆在了他的两腿之间，温柔却有力地抚摸着。  
Daniel的声音很好听，而他被快感所驱使的模样更是十分动人，这极大地激起了James的兴趣。想起上次那个匆忙又意外的亲吻，James做了个临时决定，趁着Daniel不注意，解开他的皮带扣拉下西装裤拉链，将手顺着对方的腰际伸了进去。  
James Bond的能力从未被质疑，包括在床上，他有足够的自信能让对方见识自己的“实力”。  
不得不说男人真是容易沉溺于欲望的动物，Daniel的身体立刻软化了下来，James能感觉到他无力地紧贴在自己胸前，剧烈起伏的胸口传递着心跳。James忍不住轻笑：“所以你从来没有和男人做过？”  
“闭嘴！”Daniel小声又恶狠狠地回道，然而当下的状况却让他这句话听上去更像是情人间的娇嗔。James搂着他，感觉自己的身体也似乎有了些反应。  
按在Daniel屁股上的手掌一用力，James让两人的下半身贴得更加严丝合缝，灼热的欲望一触即发，手上的动作也变得急促起来。他含着Daniel的耳垂用舌尖划过一道湿漉漉的痕迹，轻轻地将自己的呼吸吹进他的耳朵里，满意地感觉到对方身体的颤栗：“不用克制亲爱的，你可以大声一点，这样更容易让外面的人相信。”  
事实上他并不清楚此刻门外是否还有人监听着，然而James打算放弃思考这个问题。他顺着Daniel的耳后、脖颈一路亲吻，沿着他的下巴温柔地用嘴唇印上他英俊面容的每一寸肌肤，最后寻到那紧抿着的嘴角，强势地用舌尖描绘，循着缝隙等待机会侵入。  
Daniel忍不住瞪了他一眼，然而此时眼眶里生理性的泪水润湿了他湛蓝色的眼珠，让这眼神变得反而更像是挑逗。事已至此，他也没什么可顾忌的了，索性放开去享受对方的服务。不得不说男性的强势主动在这种时候更加令人觉得畅快，不需要刻意去假装，Daniel只要稍加放纵，就会发出难以自持的销魂声音。  
趁着他微启双唇，James便立刻趁势将舌头伸进他的口中，放肆地吸吮着。这可真是前所未未有的经验，Daniel从来没有在接吻的时候处于如此被动的地位，而现在他觉得自己的呼吸都变得急促不安。男性的亲吻霸道强势不容拒绝，他的大脑开始进入缺氧的状态，昏昏沉沉地只能任凭对方摆弄。  
“Oh，god！I’m coming……”不知过了多久，Daniel脑海瞬间空白了一瞬，下身的欲望倾泄而出。骤然拔高的音调让他高潮时的呻吟仿佛某种小动物在呜咽，James也在他这样的声音里紧跟着达到了极乐。  
即使作为一个见多识广的国际特工，Bond先生也觉得这事儿真是有点过火了。空气中弥漫着尚未消散的情欲气息，尴尬又暧昧，Daniel从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，一睁眼就看见对方宽大的手掌上还沾着不知是谁的白色粘稠液体，立刻转开视线，低头匆忙清理着糟糕的下半身。  
这太疯狂了！Daniel真心希望他这辈子，再也不要见到这个男人了，再也不要！

不幸的是，上帝依然选择站在了他的对立面。然而又万幸的是，这次James出现得很及时，并且救了他的命。  
上一秒还在浪漫的夜色中，跟美女坐在跑车里亲热的Daniel怎么也没想到，下一秒自己就被打晕扔进了河里。好吧他只记得自己被人打晕了，醒来的时候已经浑身湿透躺在岸边的草丛上，James告诉他是自己把他从河里捞上来的。  
“所以，你又是刚好出现？别告诉我那个女人也跟你的任务有关？”James深深地看了他一眼，欲言又止，他不知该不该向Daniel解释，上次在庄园里他悄悄装上了些窃听器，为了能够获得更多有关Elliot的犯罪情报，却在窃听过程中发现，Elliot已经开始对Daniel有所怀疑。  
想想也合理，他的情妇尸体被发现身上最重要的线索（钥匙）却消失不见了，而在他熟悉的那群人当中，Daniel是最有资本、也最有可能让自己的女人变心的对象。Elliot拍到过他们私下一起吃饭，虽然只是吃饭，但举止已经超过普通朋友的亲密。即使上次James配合Daniel一起在他庄园的客房里上演了一出激情戏码，可这并不足以打消这个老狐狸的疑虑。  
Elliot并没有耐心去等待真相被证实，所以他选择了更快速的解决途径，杀了Daniel再去他家翻个底朝天。毕竟对他来说，除掉一个人比调查一个人，简单得多。  
James告诉Daniel，今天这个热情主动的亚洲女人，实际上是Elliot派来的杀手。Daniel瞪大了双眼：“Fuck！所以他发现了是吗？他杀了Paris Caver，现在轮到我了？”  
对他的问题不置可否，James决定不告诉他，Elliot动怒的真正原因是那个消失的钥匙了，如果被他知道自己顺走了东西结果让Daniel成了背锅侠……算了，还是不知道的好。  
这样他至少还能继续扮演着救命恩人的角色，而不是个连累对方惹上杀身之祸的麻烦特工。  
Daniel深吸了口气，平复下惊魂未定的心情，想要支起胳膊撑着身体坐起来，却发现手臂一点力气都使不上，刚稍微抬起的上半身，又重重地摔回草地上。  
“怎么回事？”James这才察觉到不对劲，当机立断将胳膊伸到Daniel背后，抱起他回到桥下隐蔽处，自己的车内。  
关好防透光的屏蔽车窗，打开车灯，James这才注意到刚才在黑暗中没有发现的情况，Daniel的脸色已经苍白得近乎透明，嘴唇也毫无血色，显然不仅是溺水导致的症状。  
“你今晚吃了什么？”他有些焦急地问道，这看上去是一种熟悉的精神毒剂，可以麻痹人的感官和神经，但他不敢确认，万一弄错种类处理失误，也可能会要了对方的命。  
“什么？”Daniel已经开始出现虚弱的反应，说话也变得有气无力。James必须快速做出判断：“刚才那个女人，你们一起吃了什么吗？有没有什特殊气味的食物或饮料，比如带点微微的硫磺味？”  
“我，我不记得了，也许……”Daniel的症状看上去越来越严重，没有时间再犹豫了，James从车后座的暗格里取出一个小箱子，里面装着一排试剂和一根针管。这些是特殊的神经兴奋药剂，也只用于特殊情况，可以使人保持清醒和战斗力。他不能百分百保证管用，但至少值得一试。  
幸运的是，注射后过了没多久，Daniel的脸上就逐渐开始恢复了血色，两分钟后，人也清醒了过来。  
而让James出乎意料的是，五分钟后，Daniel的身体情况开始朝着相反的方向发展，他的面色变得潮红，额头也开始渗出汗滴，湿透衬衫下的身体也开始微微发热。  
“我想我有点发烧了。”Daniel显得有点困惑，他不知道自己这是怎么了，只是在河里泡了会儿，这么快就着凉了吗？  
James却暗道不妙，他不是没有听Q提起过神经药物研究实验的趣事，可是他早将这些可能产生的副作用抛诸脑后，毕竟作为特工他们的装备从没出过问题，这些药物都是经过了无数次试验和配备，绝对能够符合特工们的身体条件和极端情况。  
好吧，这也许才是问题所在，James错误地估计了这种药物在没有经过体能训练的，普通人身上可能产生的反应。  
没有时间去后悔，事实上即使重来一次，James也想不出更好的解决方法，至少现在Daniel只是有点不适，并不会有生命危险，不是吗？  
……应该不会有生命危险吧？  
被体内里的热浪一波接一波折磨着的Daniel，并不知道James此时的心理活动，他也顾不上了，燥热的身体让他觉得骚动不安，仿佛亟待喷发的火山，发出低沉的吼声，顺着他紧闭的双唇泄露出来。  
同样身为男人，James自然知道Daniel现在处于怎样煎熬的情形，他需要被“释放”出来，需要有人帮他进行生理上的缓解。  
理智告诉他，应该像上次那样，点到即止，那是一个绅士应该做的，助人为乐。  
可是心底有另一个恶魔坏笑着道：你可以做的不止那些，你知道的，这没什么，他是个开放的人，这会让你们都很快活的。  
是的，尽管只见过两次面，但James已经把Daniel调查得一清二楚，包括他无数复杂的情史，他毫无顾忌的开放式性生活，总是更换的对象。  
还有，自从第一次在希尔顿酒店的碰面，到今天，Daniel这期间意外地没有和任何女人发生过关系，一个都没有。  
James想，他已经做出了决定。

脱掉湿透的衣服并不是件难事，贴身衬衫下的身体早已经热得烫手，James却像抚摸一件艺术品一样，描绘着Daniel身体的每一寸肌肤。  
早在第一次酒店见面的时候他就注意到了，Daniel的身材很漂亮，不是像他的同事们那样过于发达的铁一般的肌肉，但也不是缺乏锻炼的那种，简单的线条轮廓和恰到好处的形状，非常匀称的美感。  
现在事实证明，手感也很不错。  
也许是因为药物作用的原因，Daniel非但没有抗拒他的触摸，反而迎着他的手掌，微微挺胸，这让James动作更加大胆且肆无忌惮。他极尽缠绵地，用他想到的最能取悦对方的方式爱抚着Daniel的身体，这很奏效，Daniel整个身体都舒展开来，发出舒适到极致的呻吟和轻哼，毫无保留地从他的唇间泄出。  
James知道，身下的这个人已经彻底向他打开了一切。  
而他如获至宝地接受这一切。  
Daniel的身体光滑，几乎没有什么体毛，于是James从上至下，亲吻着他的每一寸肌肤。他亲吻Daniel优美的脖颈，几乎可以感受到皮肤下跳动的血管；他亲吻Daniel的锁骨，在那诱人的弧度上流连忘返；他亲吻Daniel的胸前，仿佛那是世上最甜美的浆果；他亲吻Daniel的腹肌，腰侧，最后来到他的两腿之间……他用尽一切技巧想要取悦他，他享受着Daniel在他的引导下沉沦，引亢低吟，犹如塞壬般的美妙声音，也刺激着自己的欲望。  
然后James将Daniel翻过身，趴在早已放平的车座上，他继续亲吻着Daniel的肩胛骨，手指沿着Daniel的脊椎若有似无地碰触着，一路向下，满意地感受到这具身体不可遏制的颤栗。最后他亲吻Daniel的尾椎，他的手掌握住Daniel的臀瓣，柔软的触感引诱着身下昂扬的欲望去攻占和征服。  
他做了充足的润滑，然后开始攻城略地，侵入那无人占有过的领域。  
那是James这辈子有过最美妙的性爱。  
他的欲望被紧致而高热的柔软触感包裹着，他着迷地亲吻着身下人蓬松的头发，仿佛置身于天堂。他强有力的胳膊牢牢地钳住Daniel的胯部，由快及慢地动作着。  
Daniel也在这令人头皮爆炸的酥麻快感中沉迷，他先前的药效已经过去，神经系统早已恢复运作，然而在这暴风雨般猛烈的攻势下，只能继续无力地蛰伏着。  
这太超过了，Daniel从未想过性爱的快感还可以是这样的，不是主动寻求，而是被掌控着逐渐攀上高峰，像大海里的一艘小船，被狂狼拍打着，推上一个又一个浪尖。失重版的无力恐慌，也带来巨大的精神快感。  
而身后，James健壮的身体覆盖着他，禁锢着让他无处逃离。男性熟悉的器官在他的身体里，他甚至可以感觉到那个物体的形状，和上面跳动的青筋。越来越急促的动作让他再也忍不住，低声地恳求着缓一些，再慢一些。Daniel皱起眉，因为痛苦和快感不断袭来而无法克制的呻吟断断续续地从他微张的双唇间流出。对前列腺精准的撞击令他的大脑根本无法思考，身下硬挺的欲望甚至不需要抚慰，只是随着身后James大幅度的动作，在皮质坐垫上摩擦着便到达了高潮。  
有那么几秒钟，他以为这一切要结束了。可是他错了，James的体力远远超出他的想象，他记不清自己被转过来面朝对方的时候，已经泄了几次，可James依然保持着他的坚挺。他捧着Daniel的脸，伸进他的口中唇舌交缠地吻着他，Daniel甚至可以感到来不及吞咽的唾液打湿了自己的嘴角。James握住他的膝窝将他两腿抬起，敞开，然后用力地撞进还来不及闭合的软肉之中，让他无力抵抗，只能任凭那火一般的坚硬利刃劈开自己的身体，不知疲倦地进攻，再进攻。  
Daniel觉得自己已经被掏空了，快感依然源源不断地顺着尾椎直达中枢，可是身体已经放弃，他真的没法再承受更多了，生理性的泪水溢满了他的眼眶，让他漂亮的蓝色瞳孔变得更加湿润，水色氤氲。  
而这场马拉松般的性爱，终于在James亲吻着他的小腿，射出来的那一刻，结束了。

Daniel躺在那里胸口剧烈地起伏着，他现在连动动手指的力气都没有了，只想好好睡一觉。  
James俯下身来，亲吻他闭上的双眼。  
“Elliot的事情我马上就能查清楚了，放心，我不会再让你有危险。”  
“这次任务过后我可以请个长假，不知道Daniel Cleaver先生有没有空，一起去巴厘岛度个长假放松一下？”  
“I love you.”


End file.
